In cellular telecommunications systems such as, for example, systems of the LTE (Long Term Evolution) system, it is expected that many of the controlling stations (“Base stations”) of the cells in the systems will be equipped with a plurality of antennas for communication with the users of their cells, and that the users equipments, in many cases, will also be equipped with a plurality of antennas.
The availability of a plurality of antennas in a controlling station and in the user's equipment will enable a more frequent use of such transmission modes as, for example, transmit diversity, spatial multiplexing and beam forming. However, different multi-antenna transmission modes are optimal for use under different circumstances, both in the controlling stations and in the user's equipment.